


If I ever called...

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Something to Talk About (Dialogue Prompts Round 2) [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Mention of an unwanted pregnancy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: I’ll still pick up if you callwas the last message Abby ever sent and Erin finally decides to put it to the test.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlsinthefirehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/gifts).



> A/N: Thegirlsinthefirehouse asked for yatesbert and "I'm pregnant." This is where my brain went. No beta on this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

They haven’t spoken in 15 years and that’s the one thing that causes Erin to pause before she hits the green button on her phone. 

It’s possible she’s changed her number, that the one time Abby lets go, it’ll be the one time she needs her the most. 

Erin’s eyes flit between the pink stick on her sink and the row of numbers she’s tried years to forget.  _I’ll still pick up if you call_  was the last message Abby ever sent and Erin finally decides to put it to the test.  

She finally presses the green line and starts to pace.  

_“Hello?”_

Erin thinks she must know it’s her because her tone is so hesitant, like she can’t believe the call. She wants to say  _I’m sorry_ ,  _I know this is the worst thing to call about_ ,  _I miss you_ but she doesn’t even come close. 

“I’m pregnant.” Straight to the point.

The minute Abby takes feels like an eternity. 

_“Erin?”_

Erin sighs. “Yes, Abby, it’s me.” She should be calmer about this but she can hear the thinly veiled anxiety in her own voice and maybe that’s why Abby doesn’t question her too much. 

 _“Want do you need from me?”_  Abby’s voice is direct but kind and damn if Erin doesn’t feel like she deserves it. 

“Talk it out with me?” 

_“OK, do you have time for a baby?”_

Erin shakes her head even though Abby can’t see her. “No,” she whispers and her heart rate decreases a little.  

_“Do you love him?”_

Erin thinks back over the last year with Mike and answers, “No.” Her palms stop feeling so clammy. 

_“Do you trust yourself to make a decision that’s best for you?”_

Erin thinks for a moment. If she were to judge her decision making skills on her last couple of relationships, the answer would be no but if she were to base it on her last few academic papers, the answer would be yes. She takes a deep breath, searching for any doubt that she wouldn’t know what’s best in this situation, she finds none. 

“Yes.” She stops pacing. 

_“Do you in any way want this baby?”_

“No,” she whispers. It’s one thing she’s never been able to voice out loud but once it’s said, she feels something settle inside of her. 

_“Do you need me to be there?”_

She should say yes because it’s obvious from the phone call how much she needs Abby, how much she’s always needed her. She thinks though that it might be a problem, how much she’s needed Abby with Abby not needing as much in return. 

So she does her best to be selfless in her reply. “No, but thank you.”

There’s a pause on the other line, a chance for Erin to take it back, to reach out but she doesn’t take it. 

_“Call me if you need anything else.”_

“OK,” she says before she hangs up. 

 


End file.
